During construction of a building such as a house or office complex, one door to as many doors as are desired, may require treatment such as the application of paint or finishing materials such as stains or the like prior to being installed into a door opening or doorframe. One common method of positioning the door for treatment is to rest the door on one of its surfaces and treat the opposing surface. After the surface is treated, the door is flipped and the untreated surface of the door is then treated. Such a method is time-consuming and requires excessive handling of the door. Additionally, as the door is generally slanted during the treatment, excess paint or other finishing materials can tend to collect in a particular location resulting in an uneven treatment.
In order to address such problems, door finishing racks have been proposed wherein the door is hung from a rack and is completely treated while held within the rack. While such prior art devices work with varying degrees of efficiency, they tend to suffer from one or more drawbacks. Many door finishing racks are unusually complex in design and construction, making the racks expensive to manufacture and time-consuming to assemble and use. Exemplary door finishing racks of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,321; 5,551,980; 5,894,945; and 6,702,130. These devices have limited functionality and are large and cumbersome to transport from one construction site to another, thereby making such racks of limited value to a builder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,016 discloses a portable device that connects to the hinge attachment location on the door, however, it is time-consuming to affix the device to the attachment location and subsequently remove it after treatment has been completed. Furthermore, there is a considerable risk of damaging the screw holes in the hinge attachment locations of the door by cross-threading when attaching the device to the hinge attachment locations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for maintaining a plurality of doors in an upright and spaced position for treatment that addresses the above-described drawbacks of the prior art.